Endless Time
by Brazinha
Summary: Uma serie de acontecimentos depois da ultima guerra contra hades. Um futuro incerto. YAOI! Casal principal: SagaxAiolos!
1. Chapter 1

'_Porque eu sempre serei assim..._

_Essa pessoa dúbia que quer estar viva, mas que quer morrer._

_Que Odeia, mas que quer amar._

_Sempre serei gêmeos, por mais que queira ser outra coisa._

_Sempre serei essa pessoa que o ama, mas que também o odeia.'_

Saga olha o horizonte, e em sua eterna infelicidade, não enxerga nada, a não ser um vazio.

Jamais veria seu irmão de novo, e a guerra de todos os deuses já se fora.

No eterno vazio, ele sofria por odiar e amar com igual força.

No eterno vazio, ele esperava Athena escolher seu destino.

E no eterno vazio, ele odiava e amava, com igual força, a Deusa que ele só deveria venerar.

E no eterno vazio, ele queria, desejava ardentemente encontrar com Aiolos de novo.

E no eterno vazio, ele rezava para que jamais encontrasse Aiolos, pois se ele o encontrasse, saberia que Aiolos seguia por um caminho de eterna solidão. Ele saberia que sua alma jamais havia descansado.

E assim, Saga esperava.

_N/A: Inicialmente eu pensei em fazer uma serie de curtas, mas realmente não sei onde isso vai me levar!_

_Talvez até vire uma fic mesmo enorme, e esse apenas seja o prólogo._

_Enfim, me mandem suas opiniões por meio de review! Eu aceito e sempre aceitarei criticas construtivas e opiniões! ^_^_

_Obrigada a todos que leram esse pequeno pedaço, do que pode ser uma fic enorme! (o que eu estou começando a achar que vai ser). Beijinhos á todos._


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 - Sometimes the heaven is hell.

Aiolos encarava o horizonte.

Um campo extenso de flores podia ser visto. Se o sagitariano forçasse a visão, para tentar observar o que tinha mais ao longe, nada adiantaria.

Não havia mais nada, a não ser esse longo e vasto campo de flores, onde o céu era sempre bonito e azul. A brisa era sempre agradável.

Mas ele cansara daquela paisagem que devia ser seu merecido descanso.

Aquela paz se tornava seu maior pesadelo, um silencioso inferno, onde nunca tivera companhia, onde ele esperava.

Ter aquela paisagem, só o fazia pensar como estaria todos os outros cavaleiros, como estaria seu irmão, e o mais importante: O que estaria fazendo Saga? Haveria ele voltado a si e sido perdoado? Havia a ultima guerra acabado?

Seus pensamentos não paravam nunca, deitado sobre a relva, as flores como sua única companhia, ele pensava e cogitava sobre o que estava acontecendo num mundo que ele não mais pertencia.

Aiolos esperava, com medo de encontrar Saga ali, pois se o encontrasse lá, significaria que Saga havia morrido, e isso ele não queria para o geminiano. Mas também, esperava com esperança que fosse encontrá-lo. Pois os anos haviam se passado, mas ele jamais deixara de amar Saga.

-Que Athena os proteja... – Aiolos falou encarando o céu azul.

E mal ele sabia que Saga morrera e que também esperava, e que sua espera também era de receio e esperança. Que do outro lado, sua solidão era miserável, castigadora.

Aquele dia, desde todos os dias que se passaram desde que Aiolos chegara naquela campina, fora a primeira vez, que ao escurecer, e com o céu limpo, uma estrela cadente cruzou o céu, e Aiolos, depois de tanto tempo, sorrira, pois aquele era uma anuncio que sua esperava talvez não fosse mais ser tão longa assim.

_N/A: Olá a todos! Segundo capitulo, e mais um curta! Não sei por que escolhi esse casal em especifico para trabalhar na fic, eu adoro os dois, mas eles não são o meu casal favorito. Enfim, espero que estejam gostando! Muito obrigado pelas reviews!_


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 – Hope and Freedom.

Uma luz distante cega os olhos de Saga.

Naquele lugar onde normalmente tudo é cinza, aquela luz quente e radiante ofusca seus olhos, de modo que eles lacrimejam e ele não pode ver o que está mais adiante. Mas aquela luz é tão incrivelmente acolhedora, que ele corre até ela. Suas pernas tremem, como se grilhões de pesadas algemas estivessem agarradas aos seus pés, e ele estivesse preso ao solo, tentando inutilmente correr.

Quanto mais corria, parecia que aquela luz tão tentadora estava ainda mais longe. Com muito esforço, então, que seus dedos conseguiram tocá-la de leve. E ele conseguiu sentir depois de anos, um calor gostoso tomar conta de seu corpo. Um calor como se a própria vida o dominasse e ressurgisse em si. Como se seu próprio cosmo acordasse, como se a Deusa respondesse por suas preces, como se ele fosse autorizado a viver de novo.

Os tons cinzas e escuros não existiam mais, o oxigênio voltava a circular pelo seu sangue, seu coração batia como um milhão de tambores soando alto. A luz ainda o cegava, e seu corpo tremia levemente dolorido, pedindo para que Saga reagisse aquela súbita vida que tomava conta dele. O cavaleiro de gêmeos então abriu os olhos, azuis, tão bonitos como o céu que agora ele fitava. Um céu azul, limpo, uma cor tão bonita, um imenso céu azul limpo, um cheiro de oliveiras pairava no ar, junto com um vinhedo que ele sabia estar em algum lugar próximo.

Como ele desejara aquilo por anos... Poder sentir aquelas pequenas coisas que o davam tanto prazer, e que por mais que ele não desse qualquer atenção antes, passara anos pensando em o quanto aquelas pequenas coisas enchiam seus olhos e sua vida.

Ele virou o rosto, e viu aquelas flores e arvores ao seu redor, a relva bonita.

A floresta que ficava há alguns kms do santuário, aquela parte tão sagrada que era tão diferente da parte Arida que ficava as doze casas.

"_Estou na Grécia?" - _ Ele perguntou para si mesmo, confuso, agora que desviara o olhar para a própria mão, depois para o braço onde uma veia dizia que o sangue pulsava ali. _"Estou vivo..." _– E aquilo parecia extremamente surreal, Saga só esperava que isso não fosse mais uma de suas intensas torturas, onde ele acordaria só para saber que ainda estava morto, e que não havia as oliveiras, nem os vinhedos e que seu mundo ainda era um grande tom de cinza, amargo, frio e sombrio.

De repente, uma voz feminina cruzou o ar, cálida, quente, retumbante, divina, e extremamente altiva. _"Meu cavaleiro, Es que lhes dou a dádiva da vida, assim como a tirei em minha loucura. Meu avatar aqui na Terra foi mal escolhido, e saiba, meu jovem e bravo cavaleiro, que até os Deuses erram em suas escolhas por mais que estes não admitam. Se eu não fosse a Deusa da sabedoria, não estaria aqui vos pronunciando estas palavras, e nem o traria para o mundo ao qual pertence. A guerra acabou, os deuses descansam por enquanto, e Hades se encontra em seu reino. Viva meu cavaleiro de gêmeos, tu sofrestes tanto, uma alma atormentada, que matou o ser que mais ama. Mas meus cavaleiros devem saber que sou misericordiosa, que sou a sabedoria, e que os trago de volta a essa terra para que vivam. Meu doce cavaleiro de gêmeos, atormentado pelos outros Deuses. Mas agora, há uma chance de viver, até que a próxima guerra, se esta existir, chegue". _

Saga encarou o arredor, mas ninguém estava próximo, no entanto, ele sabia da onde vinha esta voz. Da casa dos Deuses, a voz vinha, os ventos traziam as palavras da Deusa Athena. E aquelas palavras eram a maior esperança que Saga poderia ter, e ele guardaria elas com incrível adoração.

Estava livre.

Estava vivo.

E o ar que respirava, era fresco.

O vento que passava e sussurrava em seu ouvido, levava seus fios loiros como uma leve caricia.


End file.
